Ouch! A Tryan Slash
by im.on.the.edge
Summary: Ryan had enough with fights and he wants to end it all. But is Troy that bad? Better than it sounds xD One-shot


Ouch!

A Tryan One Shot

Author`s Note: Here`s my first Tryan. My favorite pairing of all times. I came up with this three days ago. Me and my cousin heard a man screaming like his pants on fire.:P Then we saw he was screaming at her wife. He started beating her up and stuff. It was horrible! Thank god police came and took him away. I hope that lady is okay. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my other story "Betrayal". Since I bought a mac and got rid off my crappy laptop there won`t be any paragraphing problems. I LOVE YOU ALL AND ENJOY!!!!~

We've been together with Troy since our senior year in high school and let me tell you he is the definition of a good boyfriend. He is nice and caring. Most of all he can create miracles in the bedroom. If you know what I mean. There is just one thing though. One thing that I cant live with anymore. He is selfish. It`s all about him and basketball. Never me. Even though we are living together . I can barely see him anymore. He is either with his friend or in basketball training and this causes fights. Horrible fights. Yelling and glasses flying around the flat. Mostly im the one whose throwing them still enough is enough. Im almost certain that it`s gonna over and probably i`ll be the one who`s finishing it. There is one more person I would like to talk. So im on my way to her apartment. We have been friends since forever so I think she should have a say in this. I didnt take the car since I didn`t feel like driving. I chose the subway. I don`t know why but I just like subway`s envoirement. I rested my head to the window and my eyes slowly closed. Im having sleeping problems lately. As long as I fall asleep I started dreaming. There was me and Troy sitting under a tree. My head on his chest. I swear I could feel his warmth and smell his scent. It was so peaceful and safe. It was … home. Then suddenly he disappeared. Leaving me all alone. Cold. I started to feel like I was drowning. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I couldn`t decide if it was on my dream or it was real. Then hand started to shake me then I realized that it was real and I woke up immediately. It was a sweet old lady who looked somewhat worried.

"Are you okay dear?" she asked with a sweet smile which made me feel warm inside.

" Oh yeah. Thank you ma`am." I said trying to look "okay" as possible.

She nodded and pointed the water bottle in front of her.

" Would you like some? It`ll help you refreshing up." she offered.

I said " No thanks." trying to put on a smile.

She smiled back and opened up a book. I wanted to have a little chat with her but i must`ve sleep too long because it was already my department. I get off of my comfortable seat and started walk towards to exit. I turned back for last time and looked at the old lady. She was reading her book with a excited expression still smiling sweetly. While getting pushed around from the other people trying to get out. I thought "What a sweet lady."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Finally I was looking at my BFF`s apartment. I ringed the bell and a high pitched voice welcomed me.

"Who is it?!"

I slightly laughed at the anger of her voice. She is usually pretty grumpy.

"It`s me, Alex. Let me in." I answered chuckling slightly.

" Girl! Finally! I thought you got gangraped or something."

I laughed heartily. Then I heard a click and and open the door. I get in to the elevator and pushed the button "8". Elevator wasnt exactly the safest elevator i`ve ever seen. It was like a tiny cage and it bugged me. When it finally stopped iron doors opened up with a screeching noise. I stepped out and Alex was waiting for me smiling widely. She grabbed me tightly and pulled me in a hug. Damn she was really strong for a girl as tiny as her. She grabbed my hand and lead the way to her flat. It was small and messy. Just like her.

"Don`t mind the mess. So what made you even considervisiting your old friend?" she said her eyebrow bumping out.

"Guilty." I admitted.

"It`s about me and Troy."

"Are you guys getting married?!! Thank you god!" she exclaimed. All I could`ve done was laughing sadly.

"Exact opposite." Her smile faded immediately

HSMHSMHSMHHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSNSMSSMSMSS

I explained everything. She just sat there and listened.

"So what do you say?" I asked. She sighed and looked directly in my eyes.

"There `s only one important thing here and it`s your happiness. Now ask yourself this. Are you happy? If you`re not. Are you gonna be happier without Troy?" she said in a consultant kind of manner and she was right. I didn`t know what to say.

"And you`re talking about this dream. It sounded to me like you love this boy very much." she pointed with a huge smirk on her face and as long as i heard her say that I exclaimed…

"Of course I do! More than anything!"

"That`s great! But you may wanna cool down we are not in West Village and my neighbors are not exactly "Gay Pride!" kind of folk." she warned.

"Sorry." I apologized.

" You still didn`t give me an ans---" a scream cut through our conversation before she could even finish her sentence. It was belonged to a men. First I didn`t care for it but then it got serious. It was obvious that guy wasnt sane at the moment. It was hard to see what was going on since it was dark but I could clearly see the woman trying to ran away a little kid on her arms. Guy come out of the car and started to walk towards to his wife. Screaming and swearing. A car stopped behind them and another guy come out of the car. He tried to calm the man down but his works instantly rewarded with a punch. Then little kid started to cry. I couldn`t think or say anything I never witnessed such violence. I saw Alex with phone. Calling the police obviously. Why I didn`t think of that? Crazy guy grabbed his wife by her arm and started beating her up little kid crying in the corner. We both gasped. Our mouths wide open.

"Where the hell is this cops already?!" I said terrified and angry.

Alex didn`t say anything. We watched that horrible scene until the sounds of police cars cut through the screams and cries. Cops took the guy away and the woman just called a taxi and left. We looked each other with disbelief in our eyes. It made me think even though all of the fights we had. Troy never ever even tried to hit me. Actually he didn`t even said anything hurtful. I was the mean one. That`s why he was always with his friends so there won`t be anymore fights. Even though it was so hard for me to accept. I was wrong. I had to see Troy.

"Alex I gotta go!" I said shortly and bolted out of the flat.

" Where do you think you`re going? I don`t know where you`re going but you`re not taking the subway! Do you remember my gangrape theory?!" while she was trying to explain herself we were already in the car park.

" I`ll drop you off." she ordered and I just obeyed.

We jumped on the car and she was driving like the wind. On our way all could`ve think about was Troy . His beautiful blue eyes. His musculine god-like body and that irresistable smile. Even though she was a fast driver road felt like forever. We passed through a shop.

I shout "STOP!" It was a adult costume shop. As long as Alex saw the shop she started laughing hystericly.

"Are you serious?" she said wiping her tears of joy.

I just gave her a look and burst in the shop. From the day I made Troy watch the "Cats" he got obsessed with those costumes even though he wouldn`t admit I know he loves them and fantisize about them. I picked the sexiest looking one and a lion looking one for Troy. I paid them as fast as possible and got back to the car. Alex kept laughing along the way. I was too happy the care. Then it just hit me. What if Troy`s out. It`ll destroy my plan. I started praying. I just couldn`t believe how long the road was then car suddenly stopped.

"We`re here!" Alex announced. I jumped out of the car gave alex a quick goodbye kiss and started running to our flat. I called elevator but it was in maintenance. I took the stairs it didn`t bother me much since our flat was on the third floor. I jumped up the last two stairs. I ringed the bell like crazy. When I started to think he wasn`t at home. A Gorgeous brunette opened the door and I practically jumped on him. Our lips met. It was warm not wild but sweet. Everything I could ever ask.

"Im so sorr- I was wron- So sorr-" before I couldn`t even catch my breath he kissed me. Much more passionate than the previous one. And I kissed him back hungrily. When our lips finally broke apart he rested his forehead to mine. His eyes closed. I could feel his breath on my face.

" I was worried sick about you. I couldn`t reach you. You didn`t answer your phone. Where the hell were you? Why did you even go?"

I raised an eyebrow.

I know! Im sorry! Im never gonna storm out and leave you alone like that again. Im always gonna be by your side." he said and I never wanted him more. He opened his eyes and suggested.

"Make-up sex?"

I raised on my toes so I could reach his ears and i whispered :

"One word: "Cats"

His eyes were wide open with happiness and shock.

"Wait me in the bedroom." I continued. Trying to sound as sexy as possible.

He ran through the hallway leaving his trousers and shirt behind. I smiled with satisfaction. I grabbed my bag and followed the trails he left for me. I thought:

"I love this guy so much."

**Phew it`s finally over. I did this over one night and it`s my favorite work so far. Con-crit always appreciated. By the way I will get back on my South Park Fan Fic as soon as possible. I have something bigger in my mind right know xD love ya all.**


End file.
